


Sparks

by sporadicwriter



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutant Reader, One Shot, Reader Insert, X-men one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicwriter/pseuds/sporadicwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan goes back in time to seek help from his future friends, including you. Along the way, he introduces you to someone who will be very important to you someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open for one shots. 
> 
> I can do one shots for X-men, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Supernatural, Marvel, some anime, and possibly other fandoms if you ask. 
> 
> Smut requests and ships also accepted.

It was like the feeling you get looking at an old picture of someone you're sitting right next to, but instead of a picture Logan could see the differences for himself in person. Your hair was different, short, and kept in a neat fashion with a visible part. Your eye makeup was much heavier than how you do it in the future, but not bad. Your eye color itself seemed darker than the (e/c) eyes Logan had grown accustomed to. Keeping true to your future nature you refused to wear a skirt or dress. You instead opted for some high waisted, frayed denim shorts paired with an AC/DC t-shirt that fit you snugly. You were shorter, not even close to reaching his shoulders. Overall, your appearance wasn't cringeworthy as future you claimed, but still vastly different from the person Logan knew. More cute than his dignified and, well, hot friend. So much younger.  
Your face didn't yet carry the age or maturity it would, having not yet endured enough to make you really age. You carried yourself more carelessly than you do in the future, but your walk less confident. You were not yet familiar with the hardships you'd have to face, since you were only a teenager at the time of Logan's visit. From what conversation he had with you and had witnessed you were still a smart ass, but your humor was not yet as refined as it will be. You had difficulty holding your tongue, and your temper flared easily. And your powers, oh boy, were unbelievably erratic and rough.  
Upon meeting Logan and shaking his hand you accidentally delivered him enough of an electric shock to make his hair stand straight up, and in the span of time he had arrived, which was not long, you had managed to start two small fires. You apologized profusely for all of the incidents. Your apologetic nature was something that lessened only slightly in the future.  
It pained you to watch what the professor turned into. You explained to Logan that every time you tried to stop the professor from taking the medicine it just resulted in fights that were more trouble than they were worth. The professor didn't have much anymore, and you didn't want him to think you were against him, so you let him have his way. Future you confided in Logan that you resented Charles during this time, though you still cared for him deeply, you had warned Logan that you may need a bit of a push in communicating with the professor. Charles, on the other hand, was very protective of you and future him warned Wolverine that he'd have to show his past self you could handle yourself. During this time when Charles had nothing he thought of you more as a project, or something to hold onto, rather than who you were and what you were feeling.  
"We'd better get going," Wolverine announced. As much as he'd like to learn more about young professor or you, time was running out.  
"What about (y/n)," Hank inquired as everyone prepared to get into the rental car. You went to the bathroom before the trip to recruit Wolverine's friend.  
"It's best she stays here. Better we leave before she gets back," Charles stated, entering the vehicle.  
"Charles, no," Hank objected. "We can't treat her like a kid. We've got to let her grow up."  
"This is a dangerous mission. A girl her age with unstable powers such as hers can't take the risk."  
"But that's how she'll learn."  
"I'm going to have to side with Hank on this one," Wolverine jumped in, remembering something future you had told him. "We need her."  
"She'll be in danger," Charles growled.  
"She can handle herself," your voice joined the chorus of objections. You stood indignant with your arms crossed.  
"You don't know how to properly control your powers. You could short circuit something by touching it and blow our cover," Charles warned.  
"Then I'll wear my gloves! You can't keep me in my tower forever, Mother Gothel," you declared on a final note, pushing past him and into the car. You put on your gloves, to keep from conducting electricity, and buckled up. You shot Charles a shit eating grin. Logan could see him grinding his teeth together, but the telepath didn't object further and followed you into the car.  
"Tell me, is she this stubborn in the future," Charles hissed.  
"You better believe it, pal," Wolverine smirked. The car ride was a tense one, but it became more comfortable as time went on. You managed to make pleasant conversation with Hank and Logan, mostly you trying to get him to talk about the future, but failing. Charles stared out the window and chewed on his nails a duration of the time. You rested a hand on his knee in a reassuring manner to get him out of his head and he released an anxious sigh. He offered you a tight smile in thanks. By the time you arrived at your destination everyone was laughing.  
You all got out of the car and passed a mailbox that read Maximoff. After a few pounding knocks from Wolvervine a disgruntled looking woman opened the door with a small breeze passing by. Her face fell and she called out to her son that the police had arrived. You smiled to yourself, seeing that this was obviously a regular occurrence for her son. You gave her a reassuring nod and smile which she returned with a frown at your gloves and obviously your age. You could be her daughter. Why were you with cops?  
"Do I know you," she asked, wondering if you were a friend of Peter's.  
"Afraid not, ma'am," you responded, continuing with your group to the basement.  
"Not yet, anyway," Wolverine mumbled to himself.  
"What was that, claws," you inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh nothing," he acknowledged with a mischievous smirk. The professor scrutinized him, looking at Hank for his opinion, but the mutant merely offered a shrug.  
You all walked down the stairs to the basement in an orderly fashion with you bringing up the rear. You were greeted with the sound of a bouncing ping pong ball and a voice saying, "What do you want? I didn't do it." You peeked past Hank's shoulder to see a cute boy with silver hair playing ping pong with himself by running to either side of the table with unnatural speed. As your feet hit the ground he was suddenly behind you spread out on a couch.  
"I've been here all day," he claimed. You smiled at the obvious annoyance and confusion of your comrades. He had quite the setup in the basement. A ping pong table, pacman machine, and rock n roll posters littered the walls. You noticed he himself was wearing a Pink Floyd shirt underneath his jacket. He took notice of your AC/DC shirt. He gulped nervously, not at the supposed cops in front of him, but at the pretty girl they had brought. Peter wasn't the most experienced with girls, or people for that matter, given the lack of filter in his head. Most people thought he was annoying.  
"Just, relax Peter. We're not cops," Logan revealed.  
"Of course you're not cops. If you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car, or have a cute girl with you," he shot back, his face going red at the realization of what he said. You stifled a giggle and Charles looked between you two, stunned.  
"How'd you know we've got a rental car," he inquired.  
"I checked your registration when you were walking in the door. I also had some time to kill, so I went through your rental agreement and also saw you're out of town. Are you FBI? Then why would you have her with you," he nodded at you. In a flash he went between you and Charles. He stood behind you holding Charles' wallet in his hands and rifling through it. He took out a wrinkled business card. "Nope, not FBI. Hey, what's this 'gifted youngsters' place," he asked before dropping the contents on a table, no longer interested.  
"That's an...old card," Charles stuttered. He picked up his belongings and looked around for where the boy went next, but couldn't spot him. You tuned out of the conversation the men were starting, wanting to know where Peter went, and saw him sitting on the couch behind you once more. He saw you looking at him and gave a wave with his fingers. You returned the wave and plopped down on the couch next to him.  
"Want a popsicle," he offered you a cold, plastic wrapped treat. You accepted it with your gloved hand and a thanks. You both returned your attention to the bickering men.  
"When I knew him he wasn't so...young," Logan concluded.  
"Young? You're just old," Peter retorted. Their heads whipped around so fast you thought they were going to get whiplash. They saw you eating next to Peter and their faces got even more confused than they already were. Except for Wolverine, he didn't seem so surprised, but Hank mouthed a silent 'what??' to you, as if you were betraying them. You shrugged and happily ate your popsicle.  
"So you're not afraid to show your powers," Hank concluded, somewhat impressed.  
"Powers? What powers? What're you talking about? Do you know what they're talking about," he asked, turning to you.  
"No, not at all," you played along. You saw Charles' jaw clench.  
"You see something strange here," Peter turned back to your friends. "Nothing anyone would believe if you told them." He gave them a challenging stare. After a brief silence he turned to you.  
"I like AC/DC."  
"Pink Floyd isn't half bad, either," you smirked. You licked up your Popsicle, trying to be seductive and probably failing miserably, but you noticed Peter bite his lip. You took that as a good sign. A warm feeling grew in his stomach.  
"What's your name?"  
"(Y/n)," you said holding out a gloved hand. He shook it and instead of releasing your hand he held onto it with both of his and flipped it over.  
"Why are you wearing gloves," he questioned. You looked to your friends.  
"Um..." He glanced between you and your group. He wondered if he said something to upset you and his stomach dropped. The warm feeling being replaced with guilt.  
"We're like you, Peter," Wolverine stated.  
"Show him," added Charles. Slowly, sharp claws protruded between Logan's knuckles. Peter paused before saying, "Thats cool, but disgusting." You muffled a snort next to him and he smiled at you. The warm feeling returned to his stomach.  
"So, your mutation is poor circulation in your hands," he guessed. You laughed.  
"No, I conduct electricity. The gloves help me not accidentally zap something," you explained.  
"Can I see?"  
"We're actually in a bit of a rush," Charles stated, but Peter ignored him. He kept his eyes on you.  
"Better not. I don't want to hurt you."  
"I trust you," he confided. Before you could object further he pulled your glove off the hand he was still holding. You quickly retracted, but when he held out his hand for you to lay yours in and looked at you with those puppy dog eyes, you melted. The professor started yelling something about your 'instabilities' to get you to stop, but it was on deaf ears as you placed your hand in Peter's.  
Everyone could hear the crackle of electricity, but Peter held onto your hand tightly in his. He knew the feeling of loneliness that comes with a mutation, and he didn't want you to think yours was any less than wonderful. The lights flickered in the basement and the pacman machine went crazy, but it all stopped as soon as it started. Peter released your hand and it quickly shot up to your mouth as soon as you saw his face. He looked like he had just been on the wildest ride of his life. His hair was everywhere. You started cackling hysterically. Peter beamed at you.  
"I felt sparks. Did you feel sparks," he asked you. You weren't able to respond through your laughter, so he looked at your friends for backup.  
"There were definitely some sparks," Wolverine offered. He tried to hide his smile when the professor whacked him in the chest.  
"Why are you encouraging them," he hissed at him. He shot a quick glance at you and Peter immersed in each other's words.  
"Let's just call it intuition. I think they'd make a cute couple, don't you?" Realization struck the professor's face.  
"Wait, do you mean-" Hank started, but Logan cut him off.  
"We need your help, Peter."  
"With what," he seemed mildly annoyed to be interrupted from his conversation with you.  
"Breaking into a highly secured facility and get someone out."  
"A prison break? That's illegal you know," he informed you.  
"I had no idea," you feigned surprise. He smiled. "It's only a problem if we get caught."  
"What's in it for me," he asked the men.  
"You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the pentagon," Charles told him. He rubbed his eyes in stress. Peter stared at him in disbelief.  
"On one condition," he said after a brief pause.  
"What's that," Hank inquired.  
"She comes," he pointed at you.  
"Deal," you agreed. "Can we be partners in crime?"  
"More like partners in life," Logan grumbled to himself as Peter agreed to your request. The professor's face paled.  
"When do we leave? Do we have time for a quick bite," he asked you.  
"We need to leave immediately-" Charles didn't even finish his sentence before you were both suddenly standing before him. Peter held a pizza in one hand and a dozen roses in the other. Your arms were hooked together. You leaned against him seemingly out of breath.  
"Sorry, it'll pass. This happens with everyone," he told you, setting down the pizza so he could wrap an arm around your waist to keep you upright. "Here, these are for you," he handed you the roses. You smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"We've got to do that again," you laughed. Peter shrugged and gave the men a mischievous smile.  
"As the lady commands. Meet you fellas at the car." He held tightly to your waist and put a hand behind your head before taking off and disappearing once again. Hank chuckled before trailing after them. Wolverine went to follow him, but was stopped when Charles' grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him aside.  
"That boy and (y/n). Do they..." He licked his lips. "Do they become an item."  
"Bub, they become a lot more than just 'an item'," responded Logan before pulling off the professor's hand. "Trust me, you'll like him. He's a good kid." Charles looked about ready to pass out. "I get it, you think she's growing up too fast, but you've got time. She's always been there for you, and there are times when she'll need you, too. Like when she breaks up with the love of her life and they don't speak to each other for years, but love always finds a way, huh? Just be there for her. That's all you can do. Oh, and try not to kill him when they get pregnant." Logan smirked at Charles' shriek before heading out to join the future Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff.


End file.
